Solis
Solis, orginal name unknown',''' is a'' Vampiric Imperial who has protected Nirn for over a thousand years'. '''A servant of 'Akatosh, the Dragon God of Time, Solis has been charged with protecting Nirn from numerious threats mainly thouse from the various realms of Oblivion. While once sharing alliances with other powerful beings on Nirn to help protect the mortal plane, Solis has long since become secluded and is rarely seen in Tamriel.' 'Early Life' Born sometime during the forth century of the Second Era making him over 1,000 years old. What little is known of his origin is that he was the youngest of two sons of a minor Colovian Lord. At a young age he became restless and sought adventure. It was during this adventure that he stumbled upon a small enclave of vampires while exploring a cave. While he managed to get away he had contracted ''Porphyric Hemophilia. After a week of traveling by night and hiding during the day he managed to get back home, however he found his family to be hostile towards his new nature and was badly wounded by his own father. He managed to flee thanks to his brother's intervention and found refuge in an old ruin. Despair sunk in as he felt the loss of his family and knowing he would never be able to return to his old life. '''Life in the Brotherhood Over the course of a month his dispair turned to rage as the thirst became more and more unbearable. One day a traveling merchant passed by and unable to control himself anymore attacked the man, sucking him dry of his blood. He quickly retreated to the ruin as the reality of what he did told hold. Later that night a cloaked figure approched him in the ruin offering him sanctuary. Joining the Dark Brotherhood he found not only family but a new sense of purpose. The botherhood not only taught him the art of weaponry, but also how to further his abilities as a Vampire. Over the next few decades he honed his skills with everything from daggers to bows as well as'' gaining great power and control of his vampiric abilities, becoming one of the brotherhood's deadiest assassins. Eventually his reputation would elevate him to the rank of Listener, leader of the Dark Brotherhood. After spending nearly a century in the Dark Brotherhood Solis had become one of the most feared individuals in Tamriel. One day the Night Mother called to him with a contract that would test him to his limit. He embarked for an old ruined fort near the Hammerfell/Cyrodiil border where an elite mercenary group guarded the last member of a local lordship. After carefully planning and navigating through the guards he got to his target, a young boy who lay asleep in his bed, without hesitation he slit the boy's throat. While dying he looked into the boy's eyes and could see what would change him forever. The boy was the last surviving member of the family he once called his own and for the first time in a century he felt guilt. Distraught and angered at what he did he decided to break the rules of the brotherhood, stalking and finally killing the man who made the contract. The next few months he fled east with the Dark Brotherhood attempting to kill him for violating and abandoning the brotherhood, but to no avail. The Psijic Order Decades passed and Solis remained lost as he struggled to come to terms with all he had done. The attempts on his life and finally ceased after cutting down several dozen assassins over the years. Disgusted with himself he kept hidden from the world, living from cave to cave, eventually a group of scholars stumbled upon a ruin he was resting in. The scholars were ambushed by undead who had laid dormant in the ruin, after witnessing a member of the party getting wounded Solis intervened and saved the man and killed off the undead horde. Shocked and confused by the idea of a Vampire saving them they fled from the ruin. A few days later the one he had saved returned and introduced himself as Iachesis, he said he was curious as to why a Vampire would have any interest in saving him. After explaining that he was trying to find some sort of redemption for past sins the scholar offered him new purpose in return for saving his life if Solis would come with him. Reluctantly deciding to accept the offer the two traveled back west where the scholar revealed himself a member of an ancient order of mages know as the Psijic Order. Other members of the order were weary of Solis at first, but eventually came to accept him for his willingness to allow study of his vampiric nature. While never accepted into the order itself they allowed him to stay and even use some of their books. Over time Solis began to become interested in the way of magic, especially the School of Restoration as he felt it could help with his redemption. Dedicating himself to the pursuit of knowledge Solis spent days pouring over old tomes and nights training in Restoration with whomever was willing to teach. After years of dedicated study Solis had mastered the schools Restoration, Alteration, and Illusion. Desiring to help others he left Artaeum, Iachesis taught him an Illusion spell that could mask his vampirism as a parting gift. The Elder Sword Years after his departure from Artaeum Solis had traveled across Tamriel with the goal of finding and studying artifacts and ancient civilizations. Throughout this quest he also help wounded townsfolk with his Restoration abilities as he passed through towns and villages. At some point he began learning of a powerful artifact through ancient scriptures. Years of dedicated research and searching would eventually lead him to various ruins around the continent, starting from the Direnni Tower, through the Alik'r Desert, and down into the depths of Valenwood. Finding himself deep beneath a long forgotten temple he managed to find the artifact, it was a sword of an otherworldy design. Skills and Abilities *'''Weaponry: '''Solis's time in the Dark Brotherhood made him extremely proficient in all forms of weaponry and has honed his skills for over the millennium through war and practice *'Advanced Magic: '''Through teachings and focus during his time at the Psijic Order Solis has become well versed in all schools of magic most notably Destruction and Restoration *'Aedra Magic: 'Ancient and powerful magic studied by very few in Tamriel *'Vampirism: 'Mastered over the course of a thousand years has granted Solis various abilities **Ability to transform into Vampire Lord form **Ability to transform into a swarm of bats **Ability to heal rapidly by sucking the blood of others **Ability to enter realms that the living cannot **Enhanced Senses **Enhanced Strength **Immortality *'Divine Power: One of Solis's most notably features is the divine power that flows through his body as a gift from Akatosh to aid him in his duty. This gives him immense power and serves as a symbol of his authority as Akatosh's avatar. **Vampiric Immunity to the Sun **Exceptional control of his Vampiric Thirst **Ability to commune with Akatosh at shrines and temples **Further enhanced strength **Enhanced Willpower